


Pollinated Knight: Desperation: Part II

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Desperation [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: War of the Roses comes across Bumblebee, who lament their loss to White Rose.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Desperation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639186
Kudos: 9





	Pollinated Knight: Desperation: Part II

Yang: Fancy meeting you three here.

Jaune and Ruby: *look about nervously*

Weiss: Yes. Hilarious.

Blake: *curious look*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: It is lovely to see you two again.

Yang: How have you guys been?

Jaune: Better than I have ever...

Jaune: *clears his throat*

Yang: You guys okay?

Weiss: Never better. Quite literally.

Yang: Alright, I'm curious. What has you so giddy.

Ruby: Each other. I mean...

Yang: *leans into Ruby while glaring into her eyes*

Ruby: *tries to lean backwards*

Yang: Spill it, Sis.

Blake: Do we really need to?..

Ruby: We're together!

Blake: . . .

Blake: Apparently, yes.

Yang: The hell?

Jaune: I can explain...

Yang: Yeah, not you I'm mad at. What the hell, Sis?

Ruby: You know how much I cared about him.

Yang: It's not like you were the only one.

Blake: For the record, she means both of us.

Weiss: *stands at attention and huffs*

Weiss: I have the distinction of being his Snow Angel.

Yang: *glares at Weiss before quickly backing off*

Yang: Shit.

Blake: We lost our chance.

Jaune: Okay, I am COMPLETELY lost here. Someone want to tell me what's going on?

Ruby: Yang and Blake love you, too.

Jaune: They what?! So, all of you?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!

Yang: Yeah, probably the same reason you never made a move.

Jaune: Because I thought I was imposing? Other than my team, you were the first friends I've ever made... I didn't want anything to ruin it...

Yang: Yep, sounds about right.

Blake: For some reason, I thought you would be more affected by my ears...

Jaune: They are adorable. I would like to pet them.

Blake: That is...

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: I really don't know why I was so worried...

Yang: I told you Jaune wasn't that kind of guy.

Blake: *leans into Yang*

Blake: mm. I think it's your turn.

Yang: My turn to what?

Blake: *leans into Yang harder*

Yang: Alright, alright... I'll confess. Jaune, I always thought you liked girly-girls. Like Weiss.

Weiss: *stands at attention*

Yang: And here am I am, the crass, broken, tomboy... and...

Yang: *wipes her eyes*

Jaune: *grabs Yang's right arm*

Jaune: I always knew you were in pain. I just wish I could have done something about it. But you are not broken. You still shine as brightly as the first time I saw you.

Yang: *steps forward and falls into Jaune's arms*

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Yang: *wraps her arms around Jaune*

Jaune: *let's her go, but grabs hold of her hands*

Ruby: So?..

Weiss: He is still our... er... paramour...

Yang (looking Jaune in his eyes): So, we missed our shot?

Jaune: *let's go of her hands and shrugs his shoulders*

Jaune: *wraps his arms around Ruby and Weiss*

Yang: Shit.

Yang: *wipes her eyes*

Ruby: *stares Yang in her eyes*

Yang: *stares Ruby in her eyes*

Blake: Here we go.

Jaune: *looks about questioningly*

Weiss: They have a sibling language of sorts.

Ruby: You mean as much to Yang as you do to us.

Weiss: I do not know why I am surprised... perhaps I am just a bit jealous?..

Jaune: So?..

Ruby: *looks Weiss in the eyes*

Yang: *looks Blake in the eyes*

Jaune: Do I want to know what's going on?

Weiss: We have agreed.

Jaune: To?..

Blake: Assuming you would...

Jaune: Would?

Weiss: I apologize on his behalf. He does seem to have trouble reading the writing on the wall. Jaune?, what we are proposing is exactly as it seems.

Jaune: What, all... really?..

Jaune: *looks between the four*

Weiss: It seems, so.

Blake: If you'll have us...

Yang: Oh, Ladykiller has no problems, does he?

Jaune: Problems?.. No, not problems... several... questions...

Yang: *walks up to him*

Yang: *grabs his hand*

Yang: *puts it on her ass*

Blake: *grabs his hand and pulls it up to her ears*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190929025643/pollinated-knight-desperation-part-ii) tumblog.


End file.
